<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roots by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130948">Roots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One'>A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RENimagined stand-alones &amp; one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Based on a Tumblr Post, Light Angst, M/M, Male MC, Pining, Unrequited Love, asexual character written by an asexual author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hair regimen, pining and Asmo wondering what does he even want, because he isn't exactly used to the feelings he has.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RENimagined stand-alones &amp; one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We have to dye those roots”, Asmo ran his fingers through Ren’s hair, still a bit damp after his post-workout shower. “Immediately.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” the boy sighed. “Yep. Absolutely an emergency.”</p><p>“Reennnn, you need to take better care of yourself~!”</p><p>“I can do this myself, you know?” he complained but obediently sat in the chair, already used to all the beauty regimens Asmo liked to run him through.</p><p>“Oh no, you <em>can’t</em>. The last time you dyed your roots yourself, you completely <em>wrecked</em> your hair. We can’t have that <em>again</em>.”</p><p>Ren sighed again and shook his head, but there was a slight smile ghosting on his lips. And he surely didn’t mind the beauty sessions at all. Tired after the harsh training, he would sometimes even drop by without being called.</p><p>Whenever it happened, Asmo was overjoyed that Ren would seek some time together on his own. Without any gratification in mind, just to be around. There was something refreshing and fulfilling in the fact that Ren was coming to him just with Asmo in mind, his attention fully on Asmo, and not on his own pleasure and satisfaction.</p><p>Knowing that was giving Asmo unknown feelings he didn’t have a name for. Asmo couldn’t help but be captivated by this boy, who was showing him sides Asmo didn’t even know he had. And Asmo wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t savour all those new sides of his. After all, he loved himself over anything else.</p><p>But still, Asmo wanted to pamper Ren - with whatever Ren was willing to take. He wanted to shower Ren in everything he has to give. And he couldn’t think of anything better than himself.</p><p>He wanted more of Ren. Asmo thought he wanted nothing more than to ignite lust and sate it. But during those beauty regimens, when he ran his fingers over Ren’s skin, brushed Ren’s hair, when he had that peculiar human under his touch, he wasn’t even sure what kind of “more” he wanted.</p><p>It wasn’t like him to be this conflicted. And it wasn’t like him to keep promises if he didn’t feel like it. For Asmo, his whim was law. He usually didn’t care either if he’d shatter someone’s trust. And yet he wouldn’t dare to break that one promise he gave half-heartedly that day.</p><p>Not after Asmo himself accidentally helped Ren figure out his identity. That was the moment that broke the ice and made possible what they now had - but closed another door for Asmo. Or locked it. It was closed anyway, but Asmo wasn’t used to just accepting that he cannot get what he wants.</p><p>But whenever he thought of the overjoyed expression when Ren learnt that asexuality was a thing, Asmo knew he wouldn’t ever force that door open and lose that trust.</p><p>Not after that unfortunate joke about using charm, long ago, and the talk that followed. Asmo never fully understood the point, but grasped enough to understand why this point of view was making Ren oppose the idea so strongly. And why Ren was wary of him despite the pact and his natural resilience granting him safety.</p><p>And Asmo <em>had to</em> respect that. This was the first “must” he placed upon himself on his own.</p><p>As long as Ren was looking at him, it was okay. As long as Ren was appreciating him, it was okay.</p><p>Asmo placed a kiss on the top of Ren’s head.</p><p>“I reaaaally love you, you know that?”, he whispered into Ren’s hair. And he really meant that this time, more than he himself was aware of.</p><p>But as always, Ren’s response was only an amused:</p><p>“Right, right.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Betareading by reneotomegirl. Thank you!<br/>Based on one of the <a href="https://mammon-chan.tumblr.com/post/190982276779/the-cliche-best-friends-to-lovers-trope">mammon-chan’s scenario to one of the prompt asks</a>, cross-posted on <a href="https://creations-of-a-certain-no-one.tumblr.com/post/617841959552401408/roots">Tumblr</a>. Feel free to reblog!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>